Underdog
by missjonaswannabe
Summary: Ava's faimly is insanley rich. And all of them have great talents too. Except Ava. Miley ruins everything at school. But when the Jonas Brothers play at her dad's stadium, everything changes.***AUDITIONS ARE BEING HELD FOR A PART IN THE STORY*** Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY!! well i know i just started "Hello Beautiful" but i want another story. This one is gonna be diffrent though. I am gonna have AUDITIONS!!YAY!!lol. anyways this story is gonna be about a girl named Ava. Ava's faimly is really rich because her dad owns the Patriots and the Patriots Stadium. Her mom is a supermodel, and her older sister is already in a Brodway show. But sadly, Ava hasn't found any special talents yet. Her older sister (Tara) is really popular. She is at the bottom of the popularity charts. Then the Jonas Brothers come and perform at her dad's stadium. SO, here are the characters i need:**

**Ava, around 15.**

**Tara, Ava's sister, around 18.**

**Jaiden, Ava's bestfriend, also around 15.**

**Aiden, Ava's other best(guy)freind**

**Joe's girlfriend. (not sure of name**)

**Nick's girlfriend. (not sure of name)**

** mean popular girls in Ava's grade. (out to steal the Jonas Brothers)Around 15. (not sure of their names)**

**Veronica, Tara's mean bestfriend, around 18.**

**Collin & Cody, Ava's younger brothers. (not sure of the age)**

**Here is all the info. i need:**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Personality:**

**Who you want to be:**

**Anything else that you think i should know:**

**I'll check the results and let you know ASAP. Otherwise keep checking in cause you never know when I'll update!!**

**_MissJonasWannaBe_**


	2. AUDITION OUTCOMES!

**okay! here are the parts! i'm sorry i might not of put you in the part you wanted, but i tried my best. thank you for working with me!!**

**Ava- Cyndy (or Brooke)**

**Tara- Mary**

**Nick's girlfriend- Courtney**

**Jaiden- Ann**

**Veronica- Louisa**

**Joe's grilfriend- Chyna**

**CONGRATS!! Again i'm sorry if i didn't put you were you wanted. If you want to change parts I have spaces for...**

**Chris (or Aiden. I changed the name caz Jaiden and Aiden sound to alike)-**

**mean popular girls-**

**Collin & Cody-**

**I know most are boys but you can still have that part, i guess. DONT forget to tell your friends!! I would rlly like to have someone in those parts!! Any ways here is the first chapter...**

**Ava's POV:**

BEEEEEP-BEEEEEP-BEEEEEEP-BEEEEEEEEP-BEEEEEEEP-BEEEEEEEP-BEEEEEEEEEP-BEEEEEEEEP!!

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I grouned as I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. I hit it once. Then again. Then again. But it just kept beeping.

"Stupid alarm clock" I mumbled as i sat sat up and ripped the cord out of the plug. Finally the beeping stopped. I rubbed the sleepyness from my eyes and turned on my silver EnV. I got up and flipped on the light switch and turned to face my room. It was a mess. But I still knew where all the important stuff was- my phone. clothes, ipod, TV and laptop. Everything else was junk. I turned on the Tv and flipped to the news to check the weather.

"...And there were no survivors." said an overly- primped news lady, "...And now to Robert Clunk for the weather." The screen flashed to a short bald guy, probably in his late- thirties, with a pointer stick and a map behind him.

"Today should be warm, around 75 degrees. But later on toni-" I clikcked the TV off and grabbed my black skinny- jeans (the ones with neon green paint splatters) and a lime greeen V- neck out of my dresser and changed into them. TThen i headed downstairs, ipod and pphone in hand, my hair still a mess.

I found my older sister Tara making herself a cream- cheese bagel.

"Oh hi...oh wow." she said staring at my hair, "Your not gonna go to school like that are you??"

"Yes i am, and what are you gonna do about it?" i answered sarcastically.

"Well dont tell anyone i'm your sister. That would totally ruin me."

"As if your not ruined already." i said under my breath, as i grabbed her bagel off the counter and headed to the bathroom to fix the bees nest resting atop my head.It took me most of the morning but i finally got it to look pretty decent. I managed to straighten it and put in a lime green headband. I would have done more but my sister was waiting to take me to the bus stop. She was to lazy to drive me and my parent are usally asleep, so the smelly old bus. The worst part was that all the people on my bus were preps. So i ended up having to sit in the seat right behind the driver while they all partyed in the back. When we got to the bus stop Gabriel, the hottest guy in the world, was there. Of corse he and Tara started flirting, totally ignoring me. When the bus pulled up Tara didn't even pause in her conversation to say goodbye. As the bus pulled away i looked back seeing them laughing it up. Sometimes i wish i was her, or anyone but me.

**Sorry it was short! PLEASE REVEIW!! )**


End file.
